1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to presentations and more specifically to enhancing presenter and participant interactions in presentations.
2. Introduction
In a typical CEO type audio broadcast, participants are all generally muted to avoid distractions and background noise and to allow the presenter to speak uninterrupted. Participants listening in on phones, computers, or other device, need to wait until the end of the presentation to be able to ask questions rather than asking them at the point of confusion or interest. This delay may cause participants to forget their questions, or may lead to additional confusion as foundational principles, upon which later points are based, go misunderstood. However, in commercially available web conferencing apps participants may be allowed to type their questions using a text chat. There is no mechanism available to have participants link their questions to specific charts or portions of the broadcast. Further, there is no notification mechanism to the presenter that there may be a lot of questions on a specific part of the presentation, which could be more efficiently addressed during the initial discussion of that specific part rather than later on in the presentation or after the main presentation. Existing conferencing solutions also do not provide an interactive way to maintain a question and answer session for offline conference recordings.